Nothing is what it seems
by kitty tokyo uzumaki
Summary: New girl Kitty Tamaki just moved to Japan after meeting her birth father, after a shock like that you'd expect no more surprises but what happens whens she and a few others can see anime characters,and somehow she has a connention with Naruto,& what else?
1. The characters

**Kitty : Helloooooo people! Guess what? I'm not dead! This is just for those who care.**

**Momo : Which they don't. XD Hehehe. You're unloved! **

**Kitty : You Bitch!**

**Emi : Kitty-sempai that's not true one-chan doesn't mean it, I love you.**

**Kitty : Aww your so kawaii Emi (death hug). I love you too my little mousy raven. **

**SIN : Dude you're gonna kill at that rate let go. **

**Kitty : SIN! (Let's go) I can't believe you're here! **

**SIN : Yea neither can I but I am part of you like those other two (Momo & Emi: We were here first!) Like I care, I'm older! **

**All three start fighting. **

**Kitty : I really must be crazy to have those three as split personalities. Oh well. . . HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU FREAKS IS GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

**Emi : . . . (Stops watching fight) I will sempai.**

**Disclaimer : Kitty-sempai does not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wolf Rain, Gravitation, Tactics, Sailormoon, MAR, D N Angel, One Piece, Sukisho, Zatch Bell, NOIR, Death Note, Bleach, Vampire Knight, and all Yugioh shows. She only owns the all of oc's. **

**Info on the main oc's with the anime characters**

**Name: Sasaki Ryuu**

**Nickname: Saki **

**Hair color: brown**

**Hair style: spiked up with emo styled bangs**

**Eye color: Brown with black around the iris**

**Height: 6'2 **

**Race: Japanese**

**School status: jock (runner), badass, and one of the three most popular boys in school**

**Favorite anime shows: Bleach and Death Note**

**Name: Ikuto Nekomara **

**Hair color: Black with tints of blue**

**Hair style: short with long bangs that reach his nose**

**Eye color: Black with dark blue irises**

**Height: 6'2 ½ **

**Race: Japanese**

**School status: player, rich-boy, second most popular guy, and voted #1 pervert (A/N: couldn't resist Jiraiya needs someone to show his perverted ways to and I will not allow him to do that to him. . . that is MY job, hehehe)**

**Favorite anime shows: Naruto and Vampire Knight**

**Name: Jung-yuu Wong**

**Nickname: Jun-kun**

**Hair Color: white blond **

**Hair style: messy out of bed look**

**Eye color: neon green**

**Height: 6'1**

**Race: 1/3 Japanese 1/3 Korean and 1/3 Chinese **

**School status: unsocialable computer nerd, loner and third most popular guy **

**Favorite anime shows: Wolf's Rain and FullMetal Alchemist**

**Name: Sora Uzi**

**Hair color: brownish red**

**Hair style: long waist length and in a high pony-tail**

**Eye color: brownish gold **

**Height: 5'8**

**Race: half Japanese and half French**

**School Status: cheerleader, peppy, and one of most popular girls**

**Favorite anime shows: sailormoon and MAR**

**Name: Tessa Uzi**

**Hair color: brownish red**

**Hair style: short shoulder length**

**Eye color: brownish gold**

**Height: 5'8**

**Race: half Japanese and half French**

**School status: jock (soccer player), tom-boy, and second most popular girl**

**Favorite anime shows: All Yugioh shows and Zatch Bell **

**Name: Sakura Niwa **

**Nickname: SIN**

**Hair color: blue-gray**

**Hair style: short in the back and shoulder length bangs in the front**

**Eye color: dark green eyes**

**Height: 5'9**

**Race: half Japanese and half American**

**School status: jock (judo), loner, gang member, and school reject**

**Favorite anime shows: D N Angel and NOIR**

**Name: Luna Mizuki**

**Nickname: Hyou (panther)**

**Hair color: Black with purple**

**Hair style: long mid-back with bangs that go from short to long from the left**

**Eye color: dark brown **

**Height: 5'7**

**Race: half Japanese and half Korean**

**School status: quite loner, most feared yet respected **

**Favorite anime shows: Gravitation and One piece**

**Name: Kitty Tamaki**

**Nickname(s): Wolfie (called by gang members), Ki-chan (called by family) and Princess/ hime-chan (called by friends) **

**Hair color: black**

**Hair style: mid-back long with long short and long bangs (not like Luna's)**

**Eye color: dark brown**

**Height: 5'7**

**Race: half Japanese and half Korean**

**School status: new kid, outcast and most hated by most of the girl population, and a loner (not by choice)**

**Favorite anime shows: Sukisho and Tactics**


	2. AN

A/N

Attention readers I need help with how to start Nothing is what it seems please tell me your ideas. I need to know soon so I can get to the good parts so please leave your replies telling me how to start it. I suck at starting stories so just tell me and then I can go from there.

Please help me

Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki


End file.
